


Adrenalize

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really shouldn't be doing this. Not here where anyone could stumble upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenalize

Another close call.

Naruto had almost died on the mission. Itachi almost hadn't made it in time.

But that was then.

And this is now.

Itachi has Naruto pressed against a tree. Naruto's arms are tied above his head with medical gauze and pinned there with a kunai. He's naked and flushed, the tree's bark cutting into his back. Naruto is okay with that though. He doesn't even feel it. Not really. He's more concerned about Itachi's fingers moving within him and the risk they're taking right now.

They really shouldn't be doing this. Not here, where anyone could stumble upon them. They should wait until they're back in the village at least. Naruto knows this and apart of him is screaming at him to listen and stop. But there's a much louder part whispering in the front of his mind.

The adrenaline rush from the mission has yet to wear off. They are both wound tightly and they  _need_  this. They need this release.

Itachi bites Naruto's neck and twists his fingers, hitting that glorious spot. Naruto throws his head back and  _moans,_  a loud, rasping sound that echos through their not-so-hidden hiding spot. Itachi's fingers continue to move rapidly within Naruto. It burns a little, but Naruto doesn't care.

He cares about very little it seems.

All to soon, those fingers are slipping out of him, leaving him open and empty. Naruto moans in disappointment and disapproval. Itachi chuckles and takes a moment to undo his pants exposing his erection. Naruto licks his lips at the sight.

With little ceremony, Itachi wraps Naruto's legs around his waist and penetrates him in a single, powerful thrust that knocks the air out of Naruto body.

It burns. Oh God it burns.

Itachi sets a brutal pace. He doesn't give Naruto time to adjust and Naruto's fine with that. They don't have time for caring or gentle. Quickly enough the burn changes.

It burns with pleasure now.

Naruto whimpers and moans. His vision is blurry, the tree bark is still cutting into his skin, Itachi is thrusting as deep as he can go and he wants more. He wants it  _harder, faster_. He tells this to Itachi, who complies while nuzzling his neck and groaning into sweaty skin.

A scream gets caught in Naruto's mouth when Itachi hits his sweet spot. And  _oh!_  he's not just hitting his prostate. He's pressing and rubbing against it. Naruto trembles, toes curling and gasping his lover's name.

His body tightens. His orgasm is on the horizon. Itachi isn't that far off either. Naruto can hear the Uchiha's moans getting a little louder and longer. There's a wire coiling deep within them, ready to spring loose with just the right trigger.

Itachi bites Naruto's neck again, hard enough to draw blood this time. And Naruto's coming.  _Oh fuck!_ He's coming. Naruto sees white and he spurts across his and Itachi's abdomens accompanied by a strangled cry of, "Itachi!"

Itachi tenses against him. His pale body is rigid as Naruto tightens around him and with a few uneven thrusts he, too, comes. Itachi releases deep inside of Naruto, marking him in a place no one else has been. Naruto moans softly at the sudden influx of warmth within him.

The stay like this, breathing heavily as they come back down to Earth, the world focuses around them. Itachi gently eases himself out of Naruto and re-does his pants. Naruto wiggles his arms, working the kunai out of the bark and freeing himself from his restraints.

Naruto rolls his shoulders as he bends over to pick up his discarded clothes and get dressed. He shivers at the feeling of cum dripping out of him, but makes no move to clean it.

Once dressed and his armor back in place, Naruto stretches and groans. He'll be sore on the way home and his energy has been effectively zapped. He'll just blame it on the stressful mission.

He looks at Itachi who stares back. They are both disheveled, dirty and flushed. They definitely should have waited.

But...

Since when did either of them do the things they should?


End file.
